Remnant: The First Haunt
by Filthy Casul
Summary: Once, your average RWBY fan from our world, Henry has been reborn into remnant after his death only to die again shortly after. Now, he cheats death with his semblance leaving him a stranded soul without a body. Can he change anything in his new, less than Corporeal state? Should he? Will he? Are things already different? Only a few ways to find out.
1. Second Chance

**AN: My first story I feel good enough about to start publishing. The chapters will be short, but I'll try to make them sweet. Please go ahead and give me a healthy dose of constructive criticism if necessary. I encourage it.** **All suggestions welcome.**

 _"When given a second chance, you damn well better take it"_

Well crap baskets.

Here I am, lying down on a comfy spiked fence having been drop kicked out of a 10 story building by a drunken, high, martial arts master/criminal. That'll teach me to follow a drug dealer home. Yet the only thing I can think of is how many people I'll scare before they get me down, and whether or not I'll get to haunt the packet sniffer for it.

Ah, their screams are like music to my ears. The Dark Brotherhood knew what they were talking about. I'm 2spooky4them.

And there they are, the sirens. I was wondering how long it'd take them. Sheesh, how am I still alive? Not that I'm complaining mind you. It's just, I'm pretty sure I've been impaled enough times Dante'd flinch at the sight.

I can hear them, they think I'm dead. 'Whistle~' yeah dummies you should see your faces! Never seen a corpse sing? Neither have I. I'd chuckle if I could but the light is fading, and I can't use Cast Light as I never bothered looking for it. Wait, that was in a game, not reality. I guess that's the lightheadedness.

Sheesh give me a full restore why don't you idiots. Though I'm not a Pokemon so I'm not sure it'd work.

Hey, guess what. I'm dead. "Ppppppppp…" I stuck my tongue out at them right before death. I am satisfied.

* * *

"Ugh my head." I say as I rise to my feet.

"Quiet you, you don't have a head to feel pain with!" Exclaims a rather irritated voice.

I open my eyes and look around. In front of me I see a very irritated crow and a slot machine, behind me I see a line of rather disgruntled translucent people, and all around me looks like an assassins creed loading screen.

"Aaaah, I see. Normal people might say, 'oh no, I'm dead aren't I?' But I kinda remember the whole death and I highly doubt it's every day someone survives being drop kicked from ten stories onto a fence." I see many people in the line flinch and nod their heads in agreement. A couple of "sorry's" are there too. The crow however glares at me with impatience and says "if you're done jabbering I have a job to do! Approach the machine and play for where you'll be reborn."

I nod feeling some slight excitement at the prospect of reincarnation.

I approach the machine and press the button. It goes for 15 seconds before stopping; Yu Gi Oh, Cowboy Bepop, and Night Angel Trilogy.

"Again!" He squawks.

I go for another this time getting: Dragon Ball, Broken Empire Saga, and Souls Series.

The crow stares at me when I look at him and I press the button again, getting: LoTR, Feudal Japan, and A Tree.

The crow scowls before yelling "try thinking about where you want to go and then click you buffoon!"

I give him a 'Really?' Look and press again thinking about what I want but not deciding entirely.

The Elder Scrolls, The Elder Scrolls, Fallout.

The bird gives me an exasperated look before the blonde young man behind me says "hey man, let's go somewhere together now that we know the secret. Focus on your favourite fictional place."

I nod and press again knowing wholeheartedly where I want to go. And hoping to god I'm not brought back as the girl it gets its namesake from's brother. Not too much of a fan of incest despite it being wincest. Not that I have any plans or anything.

I let out a perverse giggle causing the crow to roll his eyes.

RWBY, RWBY, RWBY. Time to put my foreknowledge to good use eh?

My vision starts to go white and I hear the dude behind me say "Sweet, I call dibs on Ruby!"

I start to say "Hell no she's mi-" before I disappear.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and look around. Noticing myself in my usual attire and still 17.

'Sweet' I think. 'I don't have to grow up again'

As I gather my bearings I notice a white light appears and disappears leaving the now easy to see blonde in front of me.

"I got here first pal I win." I say as he gets up.

He looks at me and sighs. "Sure, I'll get someone else"

I smirk and realize something "Dude, you look exactly like a younger Taiyang"

He raises an eyebrow and looks at himself "ah snap you're right! I thought birdbrain was joking when he said as punishment for cheating my way into the same world as you I'd have to be someone already there."

I laugh and say "look on the bright side, at least you get Summer… Oh crap baskets."

He looks at me worriedly before asking "what, what's wrong?"

I reply with "I hope you don't mind the 17 year age difference between me and your future daughter, hehehehehe…" While sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

He scowls and says "oh I mind pal." Before his expression softens and says "so what's your name? Mine is pretty obvious now."

I nod and say "Henry, Henry J Geist."

He is about to reply before we hear a growling sound and before we have a chance a hit knocks me flying into a tree. "Well crap baskets. At least we have aura."

Taiyang says "Dude run, we don't have any weapons!" As he begins to back away from the now revealed Alpha Beowolf.

I try to get up only to find myself skewered before I can act.

"You gotta be kidding me! Again?!" I yell indignantly with huge claws impaling me.

"Ack! Tai run! I've been kebab'd!" I shout and he nods before running off.

I stare the Grimm right in the eyes and say "I won't go down easy you pure evil son of a screwdriver!"

It tilts its head in confusion before opening its jaws to bite me. I jam a hand in its eye and blind it permanently. It roars angrily before chomping my poor head.

Well, Crap baskets.


	2. Third Times The Charm

**AN: just a warning. I mightn't get to canon for a couple chapters. On a side note I've been writing this on my IPad so yeah.**

 _"Third times the charm"_

Hmmm…

If this were a work of fiction I would say something like "Huh, what happened, where am I?" And then proceed to remember what happened and say "oh…". Oh! Wait a second.

"Ugh, wha- what happened?" I say blinking. I look around to find myself in a forest. I look at my lower half to find I'm completely grey and translucent. "Oh, right… Sigh…" Yes I just said sigh "I just got reincarnated. Though I find my current surroundings odd. Unless, no, it couldn't be! I'm a ghost!" Just then, an evil grin split my face like Moses. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

I look around, not finding my body. "Hmmm, it would be pretty convenient if I've awoken many years into the future right before canon."

I silently hope that's enough to change reality and walk off, hoping I'm going in the correct direction.

* * *

After a painful (not really I can't feel pain anymore) few hours I've come upon a house. I come closer and notice two figures outside. One female and one male.

"Are you sure? You don't have to accept it." I hear the man say as I draw closer.

"I'm sure, just take care of Ruby and Yang. I'll be back, I promise." The woman says before looking over his shoulder and seeing me. She smiles at me before looking back at the man and saying "Goodbye Tai."

It just hits me that this is Taiyang and Summer talking, possibly before her final mission.

Summer walks of leaving Taiyang and I alone. "Somehow I doubt that…" Taiyang says turning back to his house and walking in.

I say aloud "in the words of Cortana; "Don't make a promise you can't keep" or at least that's how I think it goes." Before turning towards his house and beginning my walk to the door.

I stop before I reach it however noticing a grave in the backyard. I change my direction and stroll over there. I look down at the name on the grave and narrow my eyes at the sight.

"Henry J Geist, Friend, Savior, Unlucky Bastard, may he live longer next time." I snort. "I'm still alive, or un-alive but that's close enough." My eyes widen and the left side of my mouth curls into a smirk and I walk onto my grave and submerge myself into the dirt and wait.

* * *

As a ghost I have all the time in the world, but I was human up until recently so I'm still quite impatient, and two weeks isn't short, but I tried.

"Hurry up you packet sniffer." I mumble out of boredom.

I'm about to begin singing Ragnar the red again before I hear footsteps.

The person approaches and says "Hey Henry, Summer left on the mission, I don't think I'll be seeing her again but I suppose that's life. How are things going on with you? Other than being dead of course?"

I take this opportunity to stand up and say "Nothing much, just woke up and found out I was a ghost, probably my semblance. I-"

He cuts me off saying much to my surprise "What am I saying. You can't hear me… Well Ruby and Yang are doing good, though I think yang suspects something. The glorified tale where you save my life is still Ruby's favourite. I'm sure you would've liked to know that. I gotta go before I'm missed but hey, what's a few minutes for a friend right?" He sighs and stands up "Y'know sometimes I wonder if you would've thought this appropriate. We only knew each other for all of ten minutes but distracting that Beowolf and giving me time to escape was what saved me, so, I think you qualify for close friend material." He turns and starts to walk away saying "I'll see you next year pal."

I frown, this isn't good, he can't see or hear me… But Summer could. It certainly isn't her semblance. What is it? Could it be the eyes? I don't remember exactly what the eyes do.

Well there's only one way to find out. I enter the house and look for Ruby's room, it doesn't take long and I soon make myself snug in the closet. This is going to be fun if it works.

* * *

Finally! After all the waiting she's put to bed and everyone is asleep.

I exit the closet and approach Ruby's bed, getting ready for what I hope is my first conversation in years. Not that I was conscious for those years of course.

"Ruby, hello, Ruby." I say.

"Mrmglmm" she says turning over.

SO CUUUUUUTE!

After taking a moment to calm my breathing I say "Raaargh! There's a Grimm about to eat you!"

Her eyes shoot open with an "Eeep!" And it is so adorable I almost try to hug her. Though that probably wouldn't work. Considering my current predicament.

She looks around and spots me, "Who, are you?" She asks.

"My name is Henry J Geist. Pleasure to meet you Ruby." I say cheerily.

Her eyes widen and she says "You're dads friend who saved him from the Grimm! But wait, he said you sacwi-fi.." She trails off.

"Sacrificed" I supply.

"Yeah, that. So how are you here?" She asks narrowing her eyes going in a thinking pose. After a few moments her face gets red and I say "I'm a ghost, Spoooooky!" Trying to be the least intimidating I can be to no avail as she lets out another "Eep!" And hides under her covers.

"No need to be scared Ruby, I'm a nice ghost, like Casper, or Danny Phantom, not that you know who they are of course." I whisper to her.

She peaks her cute little head out and it takes every ounce of willpower not to squee at her, I just smile instead.

I wave and say "see? Safe."

She nods and asks "so, why are you here?" While scratching her head.

I stand my full height and strike a heroic pose with my hands on my hips and declare "I'm here to be your friend! And protect you from evil! And help you in your time of need!" I look down at her and say "so, what do you say? Would you like that?"

She looks up at me and nods quickly with her eyes shining.

"Wonderful! Now, why don't you get to sleep. We can have fun tomorrow." I suggest with a smile.

She nods again an snuggles into her bed, awaiting the fun in store for her.


	3. Over The Years

**AN: Eeehee! Getting all these follows and favourites fills me with YOUTH! You know, small chapters are good because then I can make more, faster. I've also taken some creative liberties with certain things as a result of being under informed and too lazy to double check.**

 _"The past tells us many things, take a look and see"_

"You sure you can take him? Perhaps you should grow more before taking on a Beowolf." I say sarcastically to the 14 year old girl to my right.

"I've grown plenty! I drink milk!" She shouts indignantly before charging the small Grimm with her Scythe; Crescent Rose. It roars and starts running towards her ready to slash her. When they meet in the middle the Grimm goes for a side swipe but she flips over it blasting its head as she does so, killing it instantly.

I clap, though no noise comes out, she sees it and rolls her eyes. "Good work Ruby, you have proven yourself worthy and so I shall leave the protecting to yourself. I leave in 1 minute and I swear I will do my best to at the very least find out her fate…" I say while I walk over to Ruby.

She nods and says "Thank you, Henry, for all that you've done for me in these past years. I know you're a ghost but please, be careful? I…" Before trailing off.

"No worries, as I always say-" he begins before she cuts him off "Heroes never die, they merely travel to the next world that needs their help I know."

"Good, tell you what, be good while I'm gone and when you go to beacon in three years I'll sneak my way in there, sounds good eh?" I ask.

She nods happily and says "Goodbye! Have a nice trip! I hope you find my mom!" While she waves.

I turn and leave while raising my right fist in the air in an imitation of the Dark Souls trailer. "I'll do my best!" I reply.

* * *

I walk through the forest thinking about all the events that led up to this point, setting up the perfect scene for a flashback. Smart, huh? Let's start with how I peeved Yang. Though she still denies my existence and claims I'm an excuse Ruby made up.

 _"So, what are we going to do now Henry?" Ruby asked she walked with me through the backyard in the morning._

 _I smile and say, "well, since you are such a good little girl I suppose we could play a prank on Yang…" She perks up at the mention of pranks and asks "What're we going to do?"_

 _I laugh maniacally and say "we're going to cut her hair!" Ruby gasps "but she'll get mad… I don't like it when she's mad, she forgets who she's mad at and takes it too far." She says dejectedly._

 _"Aah, but that's just it! I'm a ghost so ill posses the room and lock her in til the anger subsides, at which point she'll walk around grumbling about it. Waddy a say?" I ask mischeviously._

 _"Okay, but how?" She asks._

 _"Well, I just thought of something, lead Tai up to her room, when you get there, I'll have already cut the bit off, at which point we'll loudly lock him in there with her waking her up and leaving him to her wrath." I explain._

 _She nods excitedly and runs off to her dad._

 _I turn and go into Yangs room and posses a pair of scissors. I float up to her hair and snip some off the side. I then possess the room and wait._

 _Ruby and Tai walk into her room and he whispers "So Ruby what did you want me to see." As he leans against the table with the scissors._

 _"Close your eyes" she says and he does so. She runs out of the room and slams the door shut waking Yang up._

 _Yang lifts her head and looks at her dad, then the scissors, then her missing hair, then her dad again. She is engulfed in a fiery aura and her eyes go red as she stands. Taiyang realizes the situation and tries to placate her only to be knocked into the now immovable door._

 _On the other side Ruby and I giggle at his misfortune._

Ah, good times. Though there were bad too.

 _I only left her for 20 minutes! I hope I'm not too late._

 _I phase into a room where three older boys are picking on Ruby and insulting her mother, and that, certainly, won't, do._

 _I posses one of the lackeys causing him to slump over for a brief moment ending with him straightening. Unfortunately the boys didn't notice it, their funeral._

 _I send a full power right hook into the leaders face knocking him out cold. The other lackey simply sputters saying "Wha- What?" And I reply with "Henry J Geist says hello, dirtbag" before socking him right in the jaw K. him. I finish by ramming the one I have possessed's head into the wall, sending him right into unconsciousness._

 _I emerge from his body and walk over to Ruby._

 _"Are you okay?" I ask only for her to hug me crying._

 _Though it surprised me only briefly, I was impressed as I hadn't thought her capable of interacting with me._

 _We sat there in sadness until she fell asleep. I carried her home and gently lay her in her bed. I swore to protect her and my word is worth a helluva lot._

But all of it led up to here. She doesn't believe Summer is alive, but when she was younger…

 _"Henry, since you're so awesome and heroic can you find my mom. She hasn't been back for a while and I'm scared." She asked me while we sat alone in her living room._

 _I replied with "I can't in good conscience leave you here without me unless you're strong enough to protect yourself. So I promise you, when I personally witness you slay a Beowolf in a single attack I will go look for her."_

 _She gives me a look of determination and says "Alright! From now on, it's my goal to do that!" While standing up with a fist raised._

 _I chuckle and nod "That sounds great."_

All in all it's been quite the ride so far. One more year til the dust til dawn incident. Let's hope I haven't messed the timeline up too much. I shouldn't have, she never told anyone but Yang about me and she just dismissed my existence.

I look forward to what awaits me yonder.

* * *

It's been three months and I'm finally here, this is supposedly where the mission took place, time to get to work.

I possess a nearby Beowolf and survey the area for a few hours until something catches my eye and I approach it.

Something I wasn't expecting in this condition.

Something white, yet dyed with red, probably blood.

And it's fresh.

I look towards where my senses are telling me the trail went.

And I think logically, how she couldn't have survived out here for this long.

I don't know what to believe, but I know what I want to believe.

Summer, I hope it's you, and I hope you yet live.


	4. A Summer Of Convenience

**AN: So, it's been fun so far. But I'm in a pickle, I'm a bit too ambitious. I'm not sure my writing skills will keep up with my ambition so I'm worried. Just remember to let me know if I'm losing my touch. I need reassurance.**

 _"Thus kindly I scatter"_

As I follow the trail I can't help but wonder 'how? It's been years, and it couldn't have been easy. How could she-'

I cut off my thinking as I enter the cave entrance. There she is, Summer Rose, in the flesh.

But this isn't good, she's injured, bleeding out, and surrounded by Beowolves.

I charge at the nearest one and decisively strike its side stunning it long enough for me to plunge my claws into its skull. I look up and see the other two growling at me, but I don't wait for them, I'm outnumbered so my only advantage is my superior speed, mentally.

I spring onto one, and start to fight with it on the ground. I hit its head a few times before it claws out my throat, Yeouch!

In my last seconds I bite down hard on its neck and I'm kicked out of the corpse. The last Beowolf turns to the unconscious huntress and I posses it. I angle the claws and commit sudoku.

Now that there is no immediate danger I approach Summer to check her injuries. She is hurt pretty bad, I need to get her to safety, her aura isn't enough to heal her.

As I get closer so I can possess her and bring her to safety, I notice something unsettling. She doesn't look a day older than when she left. But I gotta put that on the back burner now, operation Rosepuppet, commence.

I stand her up and look around. There doesn't seem to be any weapons, so I leave at top speed.

As I pass by I grab her cloak and put it on, avoiding trees as I do.

I can see it in the distance, that weird, thing…

 _I'm walking along through the woods when I see the strangest thing._

 _It looks like a giant animus fragment…_

 _I walk through it as its in my path and much to my surprise, what was once day, is now night._

 _Could I have jumped forward in time?_

 _I pick up the pace, and continue towards the location I'm looking for._

Aha! That's it, I didn't get sent forward in time to night time, I was sent back, that's the only way she could've been still alive, and it also explains her age.

I run through and sure enough it's mid day as I pass through.

I'm not going to make it in time, there's still three months run and I can't get there before she-

WAIT! If I could just use her semblance I might find a village nearby in time.

After some trial and error it works, and at her top speed I blast across remnant at supersonic speeds, my only thought is of how it must be my aura providing some sort of boost to her semblance.

Today is just full of friendly coincidences.

Strange, but hey, who am I to look the plot device in the mouth, I'll just take the lucky time rift happily.

I hope I reach a village soon.

* * *

I can see it, just barely, this body is giving out but there it is, her semblance gave out hours ago and she's bled out considerably, but the presence of an extra soul is increasing her healing rate, she might've died without me.

I feel pretty heroic right now. They're giving me looks, but no ones helping.

"H-help, please." I manage to get out and finally one approaches lifts me up and carries me to their clinic.

I decide its best to stay in her body for the aura boost to heal her.

I hope they can do something.

* * *

So, hospitals are boring. I've never been in one as a patient before but holy tar it's torture.

Good thing I stopped possessing her, while I was in there I could feel every ounce of pain, and the nothingness of Undeath is far more welcoming.

She's waking up! Oh goody, I can't wait to talk with her!

"Hnnn, wuh? Where…" She starts before I interrupt "Hey Summer, you gave me quite the scare, I thought you were dead. And to be honest you were but that's beside the point."

She looks at me with wide eyes before saying "You, how did you- urk!"

"Take it easy, you were hurt pretty bad. Beowolves aren't exactly cuddly stuffed animals." I say reassuringly. "You were out for a while."

She looks at me before saying "I saw you, the day I left, you're a ghost. How did you help me? Better yet, why?"

I lean back through the chair I'm on and say "Yeah, I'm awesome. And my semblance is possession so being a ghost is pretty cool, and cute little Ruby sent me." While smiling.

Her eyes widen "Ruby? But why? Not that I'm ungrateful but it's only been a week."

I scratch the back of my ethereal head and say "actually, it's been a lot longer, she's 14 now." At that her eyes go full dinner plate.

"I may or may not have travelled through a very conveniently placed hole in space time." I say.

I whistle while looking away as she says "a hole? In time? That's…"

"Mysteriously helpful but you know what they say." I begin.

She replies with "Never look a gift horse in the mouth?"

I nod and say "Yeah, pretty much. Anywho I'm in a swell mood. I promised Ruby I'd find you, and I did."

She smiles and says "Thank you, I'm grateful, how long should I be here for?"

I gulp and say "a few months… Sorry, but hey! Look on the bright side! You get to surprise Ruby when she enters beacon, right?"

Her face becomes confused "didn't you say she was 14?"

My eyes widen and my excuse generator goes into overdrive "well, Ozzy wants to bring her in two years early because she's so wonderful!"

She relaxes at that "ah. So my little Rose is doing good. That's nice, please, wake me when it's time to go." She asks.

"Will do ma'am!" I reply with a salute.

She smiles softly before falling asleep.

* * *

We're finally leaving, and by my calculations just on time too, we should arrive in vale just in time to assist with the Torchwick dilemma.

As we travel I fill her in on chapter 3- I mean the events _Over The Years_ Huehuehuehuehue. As well as my otherworldly origins. We spend a healthy amount of time discussing the events of the show and she's surprisingly calm about it. I was half expecting her to say some crap like "So you're saying my life is fictional!?" But she put those fears to rest. I also ask her not to mention it to anyone but Tai, as I personally plan to notify Ozpin.

She seems pleased with Ruby and Yangs life so far, And she thanks me for the time when I helped Ruby with those bullies. When she asked how she could repay me, I smiled and said "You'll know when the time comes"

I ask her "So, wanna do an awesome heroic entrance when we arrive at the dust shop?"

She smiles and says "Sure, how do you want to do that?"

I do my half-grin and say "The second Torchwick tries to escape we'll come behind him and cut him off, I'll possess one of the grunts, ok?"

She nods and says "that's a sound enough plan, you want me to grab one of the fodder swords right?"

I give her a thumbs up and say "Yup, glad to see we're on the same page."

We walk in silence for a few hours before we see civilization in the distance. Being able to cross large bodies of water with her boosted semblance was pretty darn useful. Especially since I didn't need to craft a potion of water walking. Or possess a bullhead, wait, can I do that? Awesome…

"So, the way you talk about Ruby makes me think you have feelings for her, is that the case?" She asks with a smug smile.

I recoil exaggeratedly and loudly proclaim "You would dare attempt to tease me puny mortal! How dare you! I am immune to such petty, _THINGS!_ "

She quietly laughs and I say "Though you are right. And the gift of your return is sure to give me a 'Ruby will remember that' in the top left corner. Not that that means anything."

She rolls her eyes having gotten used to my eccentricities.

"Ah, there, see?" I say pointing in the distance.

She squints and sees a red blur beating up black blobs while a white blob stays back.

"Ready?" I say fully expecting her to say "I was born ready."

"I was born ready." She replies as we enact our plan.

Told ya so, my predictions are so accurate, it's almost as if I'm writing it, weird… (Shrugs)


	5. The Heroes Return

**AN: I like writing. Just so you all know I have ideas all the way up to the Vytal Festival so no worries about writers block until then. Though I'm not sure if this chapter was as good as the others. Mind telling me if it was good enough?**

 _"To Heroes, the job is its own reward"_

While Ruby has her back turned fighting Torchwick I possess one of the knocked out goons.

I stand up and ready my weapon, Torchwick starts to run and I chase him up the ladder.

Once on the roof he turns to me and says "You fool, get down there and stop her!" Before his eyes widen at the sight before him.

He sees me charging him with Summer coming at him from the side.

I take an overhead swing at him which he blocks before kicking me in the gut, he barely dodges Summers stab and he readies the Melodic Cudgel for a blast.

I take a horizontal swing at his weapon changing its aim and causing his shot to go way of course and Summer comes in with a flying drop kick hitting him dead on.

As he rights himself muttering curses he looks past us. His eyes widen and he turns and runs.

As I turn my head around I hear a gasp and see Ruby. She's tearing up. I nod my head at Summer and she turns around to greet Ruby as I continue after Torchwick.

His ride arrives and he leaps on. I try to make it on after him but he blasts me out before I get in.

I swap my possession to just the machete and float up and towards him until I notice the dust crystal is already mid air.

I flip the blade knocking the crystal back at him.

It explodes mid air and the smoke reveals Torchwick having gone and Cinder in his place.

I fly full speed at her in attempt to skewer her on the blade but she destroys it with a wave of her hand.

She frowns and begins her assault on those behind me just in time for Glynda Goodwitch to arrive and engage her. I fly at Cinder in an effort to posses her and upon touching her feel heavy resistance.

I can tell however, that my bombardment of her terrible soul is truly affecting her in combat. If I had more time we may have taken her down, but she escapes as they fly away.

I sigh and turn around, floating down to meet with everyone else. Goodwitch is shocked at the sight as she didn't notice Summer at first. Ruby is crying tears of happiness while Summer cradles her.

I say out loud "Ah, and that's what I call a job well done! Heroic deeds are their own rewards."

Ruby looks up at me and mouths the words "Thank you" as she knows that it would be too much of a hassle to explain things to Glynda right now.

"Truly, it was all in a days work, I mean, that's what heroes do right Ruby? They help people." I say with a smile.

Everything is going according to plan.

* * *

Nothing is going according to plan! Is what you thought I'd type. But it is going according to plan so yeah.

At the moment Ruby and Summer are talking with Glynda and I am talking to Ozpin.

"So, Ozzy, what do you say? Am I still seventeen enough to go to beacon?" I ask with a malicious smirk.

Yes, for the past twenty five minutes, I've been persuading Ozpin to let me join beacon and telling him of my peculiar situation. With the help of one of the goons of course.

"Yes, I suppose I can allow it, and your knowledge will provide some aid. Very well Mr. Geist, you are officially listed as a potential student. I have matters to attend to so I shall be going. But you have my thanks on the retrieval of Summer Rose." He says before leaving.

I smile and knock the goon out. I then pass through the wall to the next room to see Ozpin entering with Glynda off to the side.

"Hello Summer, Ruby. I have a few questions for the both of you." He says while placing a plate of cookies on the table.

Ruby promptly digs in and Summer takes one as well.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asks.

Ruby nods with her mouth full and Summer having finished her cookie says "Yes, though I must mention, I can do so much better than these" while pointing at the swiftly disappearing cookies earning a nod of agreement from Ruby.

Ozpin chuckles and says "Yes, I'm sure. Now Summer, what can you tell me about your mission?"

Summer's expression darkens and she shakes her head "She knew I was coming, I was barely gone a week before they got me."

Glyndas face takes on a puzzled expression before she asks "a week you say? What happened between then and now?"

Summer replies with "I've been recovering and travelling back with Henry."

Glynda says "Henry? I don't believe I'm familiar."

Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee before saying "Henry would you mind introducing yourself to Glynda?"

I try to possess Ozpin to find that he allows me, it's rather easy and I say in Ozpins voice "Hello Ms. Goodwitch, I'm Henry, I'm a ghost. Now before you speak let me explain, my semblance is possession and when I was transformed into a kebab by an alpha Beowolf my ghost retained my semblance, allowing me to interact with others. So, I'm in Ozzy right now and bleh! His coffee tastes like exceptionally brewed coffee! I hate coffee!" I make a spitting noise before Ozpin boots me out of his body.

"Ahem, now that that's over, why don't you explain to Glynda and Ruby about your arrival?" Ozpin asks before taking another sip.

Summer smiles and says "On his way to me Henry stumbled through a rift in time, which is what allowed him to save me." Giving Glynda a shock and making Ruby a bit confused.

Ruby says "So you're still as young as you were when you left?"

Summer nods and Ozpin turns his focus towards Ruby before saying "You know who I am, correct?"

She nods and says "You're professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon."

"Do you want to go to my school?" Ozpin asks.

Ruby replies with a hopeful expression "More than anything."

Ozpin smiles and says "Ok." Causing Ruby's face to light up in delight as she lets out a squeak of excitement.

I "awwwwwww" at Ruby causing her to blush in embarrassment.

Summer giggles and says while getting up "Come on Ruby, let's head home, we have plenty of catching up to do."

They start to leave and I follow, I too gotta catch up with Tai.

* * *

Elsewhere a certain thief of power is conversing with a certain villain named after a place.

"She's alive! I thought you said you killed Summer Rose!" Screamed Cinder.

Salem frowns and says "I did, I do not know how she yet lives, but I want you to find out, make some inquiries, use the criminal."

Cinder calms and says "of course, I will get on it right away, my apologies as well for my outburst." Before taking off to find Torchwick.

"You had better hope you find something, because once we have the dust we need, you may run out of usefulness" Cinder mutters as she walks.


	6. A Short But Delightful Reunion

**AN: I've been really sick lately (and I'm still coughing despite it having started back in November). Sorry for the lack of awesomeness. I've also been reading a lot of Danganronpa fics too. In reply to one of the reviews I gotta say, Summer won't be too important in the grand scheme of things, I saved her mostly cuz I felt like it. Sorry for the depressingly short chapter, but I needed to update something to justify the fact that I'll be posting more stories (I keep getting more ideas! But not for what I should get ideas for, GAH! I hope nobody minds) and this was the oldest one so I felt it was in need of another chapter. Finally, while it will probably be rather boring (and short too) I'll still be uploading a chapter of Syrup of Eternal Victory! in a few days or less.**

 _"If it's stupid, and it works, it isn't stupid."_

"Hey Tai." Is what Summer says to her wide eyed significant other before he starts saying typical stuff like: "Am I dreaming?" "Are you real?" "Summer are you alive?"

She pulls out her scroll and opens it saying "He's here too." Showing my magnificent face on the screen.

"Hey Tai." I say, and much to my surprise –as I honestly didn't think people really could faint from surprise– he fainted, just like that.

But that wasn't the end of it, the other blonde who happened to hear the commotion was at the bottom of the stairs mouth open, eyes wide and frozen in place.

"Hello, I'm real… And so is she." I say pointing my finger up at summer. Isn't possessing machines awesome?

"Hello" greets Summer while smiling in amusement.

And Yang passes out too, but not before squeaking in surprise.

Summer sighs and I say something with plenty of enthusiasm.

"Double knockout!"

I grin widely, this is going to be fun!

Then my grin drops, this is the long winded explanation segment isn't it...

Good thing we can skip it!

* * *

We were all sitting at the table drinking various beverages, minus myself of course, and discussing things, Summer was filled in on the goings on in her absence, Yang was thoroughly embarrassed that she ever thought I was a figment of Ruby's imagination, giving apologies to both of us. I found myself amused, or I would have but this part didn't happen, see you're not reading it are you? You're only reading the mention of it. Who knows? Maybe I'm a lying packet sniffer...

I'm screwing with you of course it happened.

Anyway after all of that it was getting late and the places occupants bade each other a very happy goodnight.

A family had been reunited and while I didn't know if summer would be useful, I sure felt good about saving her. Although... That time distortion was mighty convenient... Ah well, I rarely look a gift horse in the mouth.

As they all slept I flew off, I had other business to attend too, strings to pull, people to make sure arrive at beacon.

The ideal team will happen yet! Mr. Polendia, your robodaughter will make a fine team member, let's make sure it happens.

Well, the road to atlas is long, I wonder if I can set myself on autopilot... Ooooh! I can!

Time to nap!


End file.
